My Protector
by SpiritBrood
Summary: When cat is beaten and raped at school by some guy, the one she is in love with rescues her and helps her through her terrible times. But does that person that Cat loves, love her back?


**No one's POV**

Cat sighs deeply as she walks slowly into Hollywood Arts. She saw Andre standing alone by some lockers, thumbs moving swiftly across his phone screen. After debating in her head whether or not to go tell Andre her secret that has been killing her for years now, she finally made her decision.  
Cat walked over to Andre._ I can trust him,_ she thought.

The small red-head tapped on the boy's shoulder and said, "Hey Andre I really need to talk to you." Andre heard her voice and it just seemed off. It wasn't high like normal, _she_ wasn't high like normal. But she didn't take drugs, no of course not! She just wasn't very ecstatic today. The way Cat talked and looked was like a teenage girl. It was completely normal. And that's abnormal for Cat.

The darker-skinned boy turned around to face Cat and put away his phone. "What's up little red?" He said with a welcoming smile.

Cat seemed really nervous. She was actually pretty terrified now, even more so than before. It seemed to become harder to do the closer she got to that one sentence that would either break her friendship with Andre or not. She just wanted to run away and never come back. Cat thought these feelings were wrong, a phase, but she just wanted to hear what a close friend had to think about it all. She never seems to be able breathe right when her parents drive her to school every morning because she knows that person will be there and Cat gets so nervous around her best friend. Even sometimes she has to spend a whole weekend with her because sometimes the teachers pick them as partners for a project in class. But Cat thought about it for another minute and decided that she was going to tell Andre, no matter how painful it might be when he says he doesn't want her around anymore; that she disgusts him.

"Um, it's a really big, uh… secret, that uh, I've been keeping and I really need to tell someone I trust. Please don't hate me!" She begged, her eye sight starting to blur 'cause she's on the verge of crying. Andre decided to do what he thinks is right, hugs her.  
Andre wrapped his big muscular arms around the shorter girl.

"Shh, don't cry, It's all okay Cat. Just tell me what happened, okay?" Andre let her go and looked into her eyes, waiting for a response.

"I think I like girls. No, I-I mean I know I like them and one in particular too."

"Is it Tori?" Andre asked. Cat wanted to laugh at that.

"No, Jade. I'm in love with Jade." After she said that, Cat felt like all the weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I don't think it's wrong, I think it's cute that you're crushing on Jade, but are you positive?" Andre questioned her, eyebrows furrowing as he does so.

"Yes, and I really, really am in love with her. Andre, I think I'm love sick. I can tell I am because I my stomach does flip flops and it churns when I'm around her. I'm not really used to this feeling. The first time I met Jade I was paralyzed. I know she probably thought I was an idiot because of the way I talked around her. I couldn't help but stutter and act like a total goof. I kept trying to get close to her. All I wanted was to touch her. I remember the first time we had skin to skin contact. I know it doesn't matter to most people, but I remember because I had this feeling that I didn't ever think I would get. When she touched me, my arm literally grew goose bumps and I felt a weird shiver sensation go down my spine and my stomach fluttered intensely. The first day I met Jade, the feelings were so intense that I went home and threw up, but I controlled it after that."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with why you didn't eat lunch the first year of high school? I totally remember something like that."

"Yeah, it actually does. I felt sick, well not bad sick or hurting sick, but like, a weird feeling of sick the time I met Jade. And I would feel sick whenever she would be near me and after lunch I'd feel like I'd want to vomit. I just couldn't eat right for weeks, even months the first year." Cat said to her guy friend.

"How do you know it wasn't just the lunch you ate that day? It could have been, right?" Andre asked Cat politely.  
Cat replied to him from what she remembers and what she has written in her diary from that day. The small red-head responded, "I know it could have been something I ate, but I know for a fact it was Jade causing this. For one, I would feel sick both before and after lunch. And it wasn't a 'sick to the stomach, pain' type of sickness. It was just an intense feeling of fluttering in my stomach that made me unable to eat and that happened everyday even when she came over my house and stuff. I remember this one day Jade was out of school, probably out sick and I ate lunch for like, the first time and that whole day I felt normal."

"Wow, you are just one love-sick puppy aren't you little red?" Andre said as more of a statement than a question.  
Cat giggled as Jade rounded the corner.

"Uh-oh, black-haired beauty alert." Andre laughed. Cat just gave him a glare than a smile cracked through. She thought the name was clever and sweet.

"Cat I got something that's stupid, but it's good news for yeah." Jade smirked.

"Whaty?" Cat asked curiously, stomach fluttering at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Robbie's going to ask you out," Jade started giggling and then said, "But wait, that's not the best part. He's going to serenade you at lunch!" Now Jade was cracking up, but soon she calmed herself.

"No!" Cat's hands went up to her face, she looked horrified.

"Nah, baby girl, I'm just kidding. He won't serenade you, but he is asking you to be his girlfriend. Ahh, stupid, stupid child."  
Cat was worried, than remembered Jade likes to really mess with her so she asked, "Wait, are you lying to me?"

"No, I overheard Beck and Robbie talking than listened some more to their conversation; I was bored." Jade answered.

"Awe, man, I don't want to break his heart, rejecting him." Cat said sadly.

"Don't feel bad, kitty. Just say 'hey I don't love you Robbie, so get over me' and walk away." Jade said with her trademark smirk.

"Oh, so you guys heard." The three of them turned around to face the familiar voice that belongs to Robbie.

"Uh, oh, this just got better, ha." Jade took a couple steps away from Cat, waiting for her to say something to the curly-haired boy.

"Uh, Robbie-" Cat started.

"Yes, I'm in love with you Cat Valentine. I love you more than anything in this whole world! I love you more than cheese!" Nobody really understands why Robbie says that, but he's not normal, that's for sure.

It took everything for Jade not to crack up and it took everything for Andre not to tell Robbie she loves someone else because knowing Robbie, he will not stop until he figures out who Cat really loves. He would even go to the extremes of stalking Cat to find that out. And yes, he has stalked Cat before. Robbie also stalked Tori; hiding in her bushes. He is one freaky kid and what makes him even creepier is that he has about three cardboard cut-outs of Cat that he decided to make when seeing her pose for fun in her bathroom mirror, but he might have more because this kid is a dork and he is totally a pervert. I bet he even sleeps with one of those things pretending like it's actually Cat!

There was just awkward silence for a minute and they all started getting uncomfortable. Nobody has even noticed that Andre has left and Jade has started slowly walking backwards, but still keeping close so she can hear.

"Look, Robbie, I love you, a lot. You are a very great friend to me and sometimes you even stick up for me. But listen, I don't love you in that way. I love you like a friend. I'm sorry, but if you want space I understand and if you don't that's cool too. I love um, never mind, but yeah." Cat has finally spoken, and every word has felt like a smack to the face to Robbie especially the part where he heard her implying that she was in love with somebody else, but she didn't mean to say that.

Robbie just walked away looking angry. Jade left down the hall thinking about it all. _That freak is well... a freak. Can he just leave cat alone? I mean she obviously doesn't like him like that, but being the retard he is, he keeps hitting on her. I hope he just stops,_ Jade thought to herself.

* * *

**No one's POV**

The bell chimed indicating seventh period was over. Cat had to ask her teacher a few questions about a project she had to do for class, so she decided to walk home since she would miss her bus, but that didn't bother her much, she lived close.  
When Cat was done asking him questions she left the classroom and went to her locker. There weren't many kids around; well actually there was nobody in the hall. Once she opened her locker a force pulled her back and a rough hand covered her mouth with duct tape to muffle her screams. Cat was dragged somewhere, she didn't know where though, but it certainly wasn't in the school. A few seconds later she felt the cold October air hit her already shivering body.

Questions ran through her mind like a tornado through a field, _who is this person? I want Jady. What do they want from me? Where am I now? Will they kill me?_

Suddenly whoever was pulling her tiny body around stopped, picked her up swiftly and threw her in some car. She was laying on some hard matted surface, too startled and frightened to move around. Cat had tears streaming down her cheeks, most of them soaking into the rag and wetting it. Cat could feel someone watching her; she had her phone in her pocket, but didn't reach for it to call for help.

When her blindfold was torn off of her face the first thing she saw was a shirtless Robbie. They were in a big van with tinted windows. Robbie kept the tape over Cat's mouth so she wouldn't scream. The curly-haired boy then took out two handcuffs he had with him; the first one easily clicked around Cat's left wrist and onto a handle on the wall. The other cuff tightened around Cat's right wrist and around the second handle that was on the wall behind her. After that Robbie took his pants off and threw them to the side.

He may be frail and weaker than the other boys and Jade, but compared to Cat, he is stronger and bigger. His thumb was under his boxers shorts; ready to take them off. Cat knows what's about to happen now.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Tears rolled down my face like a waterfall; they wouldn't stop.

I was raped, I couldn't get that _thing_ off of me; he was stronger! Then all of a sudden, I felt him inside of me. His cold, disgusting thing was inside of me. It was painful, like a truck had hit me dead on. The pain did ease up, but the feeling worsened when he kept thrusting in and out, in and out. That was it; he stole my innocence, my virginity, everything away from me. I always wanted Jade to take it from me, not him. I love Jade, not him. I want Jade with me now, _not him!_ I started crying even more as my thoughts consumed my every being. Disturbing images will not leave my mind no matter what I do or think of.

Right now I am freezing because I have no clothing on. I just lied there, sobbing into my hands while I was curled up into a ball on the floor. I'm glad that Robbie is off of me now. I have no idea where he went, but I need to escape this van and get out of here. I can't leave without my clothes, but I can't get them on, tied up! My heart will not slow down and neither will my mind. I'm terrified. All I want is my Jadey. I've realized that she protects me a lot and even though she does pretend to hate me from time to time (which hurts my feelings) I know I can count on her to be there because she always is and she'd never hurt me. Wait- did I say _my_ Jadey? Oh, wow, oops.

I look around, I'm still tied up. When I look to my right I see my pants with my red colored pair phone barely sticking out. I bring the cuffs with my hands that are connected to the wall handles on either side of me, down to the floor. As my hands touch the dark gray carpeted flooring, I use my feet to pick my phone up and drag it to me. I reach as far as my tied hands could bring me and there! I grabbed the phone and turned it on. The first person I text is Jade, of course.

I need to type this quick so I shorten the words, "pls help i thk im in som van in ho-"  
Robbie flings the back door open, startling me. The phone drops on the ground with an inaudible thud, that's good. I don't think he noticed that I have it yet. I reach behind my back to grab it again; then he grabs my wrist glaring hard at me, he noticed. He picks up my pair phone and throws it across the van floor, landing on the other side. I can see from where I am that out of my luck, or faith, the message I had typed, sent! It sent to Jade! I couldn't help but smile, I didn't want to, but I did. Oh, you stupid idiot. Cat why did you smile? He saw!

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with so much venom in his voice.

Quick idiot, you got yourself into this one, now you got to lie to get yourself out!

I think quickly and something smart came to my mind, "Nothing you're just my dream guy. I didn't realize how much I loved you until you," Oh, I think I'm going to be sick, "Until you stuck yourself inside of me." I give another smile, fake this time. Looks like Sikowitz acting lessons helped in this situation.

I can feel the thick warm puke climbing up my throat as I thought about what I had just said, but than I swallowed.

Robbie starts smiling, I think he bought it. Yes, this is good.

"Well if you love me so much than give me another blow."  
Wait, what? I don't even know what that means, but it can't be good right? A blow? Does that mean he wants me to blow him a kiss or actually kiss him or something else?

"A what?" I asked curiously; my voice trembling.

"Suck my cock... hard." My face fell, tears were welling up.

I don't know about this stuff, I'm only Cat! I wish I came up with a different lie, maybe just say it was nothing, but no. I have to use my acting skills for this, but actually I can't... it just. I was going to ask him to untie me so we could put our clothes on and make out instead hoping it would be a better offer, but it was too late. I opened my mouth to talk and he quickly shoved himself inside of my mouth. I was literally choking.

My phone beeped. He stopped and picked it up. Robbie read the message aloud, "'Where are you? I'm coming. Did you mean HA as in Hollywood Arts, not HO?' Ugh, why did you text somebody where you were!" Robbie slapped me across the face, no doubt leaving a red mark.

Robbie left and I saw keys fall out of his pockets, he didn't noticed as he closed the back doors of the van.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was in a hurry trying to get to my school, Hollywood Arts. As I drive into the parking lot I see a few cars left and a lot of spaces. I parked my black 2000 Toyota Camry and stepped outside. I looked at the sky briefly. I didn't even notice it was getting darker out; the beautiful dark blue and orange sky above me sparkled with the very few stars it contained.

I started walking until I noticed a van. The only van here in this parking lot. Cat mentioned something about a van didn't she? Yes, she did!

I walked towards the van wondering what she was doing in there and why; who was there with her.

I see Robbie walk around the van looking angry. He's looking at his phone next to the back of the white van with tinted windows. Damn I wish I could see inside, I'm worried.

Wait Cat's with Robbie? Why does Robbie have a belt? Oh no. Cat's text said "please help I'm in some van" and Robbie is here, looking angry with a weapon, but why? He's not- No! Dammit! Cat rejected him earlier and he looked angry and humiliated! Is he hurting her? NOBODY hurts Cat. She is highly sensitive; over emotional. She's just too innocent, why Robbie?

I know what's going on now! Robbie looks at me. Oops I said that out loud. He puts his phone away and I walk towards him feeling like I can beat his ass.

"Jade? I knew you'd come." Wait he knew? Okay. "I want to say, Cat loves me now, she even said it. I'm so happy." Robbie smiles all innocently, but I know he's guilty. For something, but I'm not exactly sure what for; I have some ideas and I'm worried sick.

"Cat hates you. What did you do to her?" I ask with gritted teeth.  
"She gave me a blow job. It was a _backseat serenade_ if you know what I mean." His giggled was very demonic like. I hated it. Why does there have to be bad people in this greatly created world God made for us? Why did God make bad things? I'm just so confused. "I then uh, took- no, stole her stupid virginity. It didn't matter anyways. I love her so I forced her to be with me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This has to be a nightmare, this has to be!

"You didn't. That is not what love is. If you really loved her, you wouldn't hurt her, tie her up and rape her! You would let her go and be with somebody else if you wanted her to be happy; if you loved her. You would protect her, care for her and love her deeply no matter what!Not cause harm her or cause her so much misery and pain!" I let it all out. I thought about how I protected Cat a long time ago. That girl that was pushing her around last year, Cat tried to fight back, but she couldn't. The other girl was mean and viscous. So I stepped in one day when Cat told me after months had passed from the bullying. I punched the girl in the face and told her if she ever did the slightest as to look in Cat's direction, it wouldn't be pretty. That scared her away and now that girl, Hannah, hasn't gone near her for all this time.

I go up to the van, but Robbie swings the belt at me. I caught it, but it sent a stinging sensation throughout my hands. I rip the belt out of that frailly boys hands and start beating him with it. Soon Robbie is bloody and Jade notices keys on the floor. Robbie noticed her eye movement from the door to the keys and reaches out for them first, but Jade being quicker and stronger, she slams her foot on his wrist and stops his every movement, startling the young boy. Quickly she reaches for the keys and when she picks them up she swings the back doors of the van open to reveal a half naked, frightened red-headed girl.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Cat squeals in happiness.

"I knew you'd come." She said in a soft almost audible voice.

"Cat," I start as I quickly kneel beside her shivering small body. "Cat, throw your shirt on now, I'm getting you out of here." I smile at her.

Without hesitation, Cat puts on her bra and shirt. I pick her up and cradle her in my arms as I jump out the back of the van and run over to my car, unlocking it on my way.

I gently put Cat in the passenger seat, looking back at the bloody body, that is Robbie Shapiro. I look over at Cat, giving her a small smile before I shut the passengers door. She trusts me with what I'm doing. I walk towards the van, dialing 911. They answer after the first ring and I'm already standing by his body, praying for him in my head.

"911 what's your emergency?"

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Friday was crazy! Robbie wasn't hurt too bad, just a broken nose and deep slice on his arm from the beating I gave him yesterday. Well, he deserved it and that was actually the very first time I hurt somebody, well besides the punch I gave to Hannah the time she bullied my poor Cat. I'm not one to hurt somebody unless they truly deserved it.

I know Cat more than anybody, even more than I know myself sometimes. Same goes for her to me. So, I know she doesn't want to talk about what happened yesterday. I won't talk about it until she's ready or maybe not at all. Cat knows for fact that her secret is safe with me. No one at school found out it was Cat that was abducted, raped and abused. Only Cat's parents, brother, and I know. Cat's mother kept insisting that Cat goes to see a therapist, but she says she doesn't want to, so her mom stopped trying. I can be Cat's therapist. Well, I already kind of am. And her protector, best friend and just... somebody loyal to her that she knows she can count on. She has told me thousands of times that she loves and trusts me with all her heart. I know what happened to her exactly, I know all her secrets, I even seen her embarrassing baby photos her mom showed me a long time ago at a sleepover we once had. Her cute, naked baby bottom sticking out. Ha-ha, I remember her face turning beat red that day while she tried to hide a smile with her hands. Awe, Cat's smile with her one cute little dimple on her left cheek; how adorable she is!

Well I was thinking a lot as I walked over to her house.

I pushed the cream-colored doorbell in then let it out as I pulled my finger away, hearing it's loud ringing sound.

The door swung open and Mrs. Valentine let me in.

"Nice to see you Jade," Mrs. Valentine said with a welcoming smile. "Hold on." She walked over to the staircase and yelled for Cat to come because I'm here. She walks back over to me and says, "Thank you Jade. For saving Cat, for everything. Just for being her best friend. My husband and I just wanted to thank you, but he's at work right now."

"Oh, no problem, really. I love Cat she's like-"

Mrs. Valentine cut me off and spoke softly, still smiling, "Like a sister to you?" No, I thought. How _do_ I feel about Cat? I actually wonder what I was going to say?

"No, like, um, actually I don't know, but all I know is I truly love her and care for her. I'm kind of bad with feelings, I never really liked mushy things and-"

"And cuddly things, yeah I know you Jade," she laughed. I like her laugh, it's kind of cool, "but I also know Cat has turned you pretty mushy. I remember you from all those years. One year you were mean and a little brat," We both giggled at that one, "Then you got softer and I remember all the stories Cat had told me about you, she still tells them.

I wonder what they were about... I wonder where Cat is, wasn't she coming down?

"Where is that- oop, there she is." Mrs. Valentine said.

"Oh, sorry I had to get dressed, I just took a shower." Cat smiled up at me. She then walked over to me and hugged me tightly as she dug her face into my chest. I can smell her. She smelled so good. It was like Heaven; she's like Heaven. Her hair smelled fruitier the more I dug my face into it. It was relaxing, like sleeping on a cloud.

Wait, what am I saying? You know what? I don't care, I love her and if I want to be weird and mushy, even in my own thoughts, than I'ma be weird and mushy! Whatever.

She's pulls away, but keeping as close as possible. I can feel her hot breath on my cold face. Her breath smells extremely minty and fresh.

I didn't realize her mother went into the kitchen to get a drink, I can feel her eyes watching us.

I lightly and so very softly press my lips to her forehead, leaving it there for a couple seconds, then pulling away. Cat looks up at me, mouth agape.

Then all of a sudden the silence was broke when we heard a women's voice, "Awe, aren't you too so sweet." Mrs. Valentine smiled.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

My palms are sweaty; knees are weak, and I feel light-headed already. It's good though. When Jade kissed me it felt amazing, even though it was only a friendly kiss on the forehead. But the kiss sent shivers down my back and I felt a fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Here it goes, I stand up and face Jade who is sitting in front of me on my bed. She looks at me odd, then I begin to speak, "Listen, Jade I need to tell you something. Something very important."

She just stares at me, like she's waiting for me to continue, so I guess that's my Que, right?

"I um, I kind of, well no. I actually really am-" I am cut off by my mother walking into the room.

"Hey girls, do you want a snack? Jade do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Valentine." I hear Jade reply. My mom closes the door and I can each of her footsteps as she walks down the stairs and I wait until the last creak of the steps that I hear to start talking again. I lean up against the wall and decide to not say anything.

"Hey, Jade what do you want to do?" I ask.

She stands up and walks over to me; just her body being near me makes me shiver and my hands shake uncontrollably.

"Didn't you have to say something to me?" She asks polity, ignoring my question.

"Uh," I begin, but Jade walks closer to me, I can feel her body heat. I stand up straight and back up another couple of inches until my back hits the cold wall of my bedroom. Jade puts her hands on either sides of my head and she's really close now.

"Come on Valentine. Tell me what's bugging you. Okay, baby girl? Please." Jade begs, leaving a smile on her face.

"No it's-" I cut myself off. She's just so beautiful. She's so close to my face I can feel her breath. This is like before. I'm getting lost in her again. Lost in her beautiful shinning blue eyes. I am in love with Jade West! I didn't even realize that I leaned in to kiss her until I feel her lips on mine. I have no idea how long we were kissing for, but I loved it. It was so peaceful, so good, so hot. It made me feel hot! No, literally, my whole body was hot. My temperature had risen so quickly and this burning fire I can feel in the pit of my stomach is driving me insane! I thought someone touching me in anyway would make me feel weird and uncomfortable, especially after that night, but Jade makes me feel so good. She makes my stomach flutter intensely, my hands shake, my knees weak. Right now that's what's happening. Jade moans into the kiss, bringing me back to reality. Before she let's go, she bites my lip and sucks on it.

When we pull apart we're both breathless, just gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Jade." I finally say.

"I'm in love with you too, Cat." She says back, this makes me smile like an idiot. She looks down at the floor and then back up at me, biting her lip. Boy, she needs to do that more often, it's turning me on! Jade stops smiling and becomes serious, so I stop smiling too, "I want you to know I'm always here. Whenever you need to talk whether it's on the phone, text, anything. Just do it. I don't care what time it is. If it's 3:00 in the morning than okay. Whenever you're upset or are just lonely, call me. Okay?" I nod, yes. I know what she's talking about. Jade continues, "I love you and care for you more than any soul in this entire universe. You're mine Cat Valentine. I love you and I promise to protect you from now on from anybody who would want to hurt you."

I let a tear escape as I smile softly. Jade smiles too.

Jade brings me in for a hug and I rest my head in the crook of her neck.

Things are going to get better from now on, now that I have Jade who is my strong protecting girlfriend.


End file.
